talesofdressingfandomcom-20200214-history
Brattyjustice
The Basics Name: Yuri Lowell Age: 9 Game: Tales of Vesperia (waaaaaay before it starts) Height: Short Weight: Whatever it is, it's probably underweight RP: Dressing room only Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Grey Birthplace: Zaphias, Lower Quarter History: There isn't much to say about this Yuri. Having lost both parents at a very young age (on top of that not even being able to remember them, and not letting that bother him), Yuri was practically raised by the entire Lower Quarter, along with Flynn, who became his closest friend fairly fast. During this time, he stayed in one of the spare rooms in an inn known as "The Comet". The innkeeper who let him stay there may or may not be the closest thing the boy has to a mother figure. Regardless, the place Yuri comes from isn't all sunshine and roses (being that Zaphias' nobles treat and talk about the Lower Quarter as if it were the scum of Terca Lumireis), but he doesn't sit around and cry about it. Instead, he and Flynn came up with a little plan -- they were going to join the knights and change everything from the inside. "We'll use these swords to make people smile". ... however, at nine years old, there isn't much you can do. So until he gets older, all he can do is practice his epic (read: bad) sword skills. Hey, at least there isn't a 9 year old Flynn around to beat him at everything. Yet. Personality: Even at this young age, he's got a damn strong sense of justice. He absolutely hates seeing anyone being treated like garbage (especially people in situations similar to his own) and has mistrust for knights and other such nobility. That's not to say he'll never trust you ever -- it'll just take a while, unless you prove right away that he should trust you. He's a little wary of adults he's never seen before as well, and he isn't afraid of talking smack about them to their faces. If he thinks you're a jerk, an idiot, and that you should climb into an oven and end it all now, then he'll tell you so. If you really annoy him, he'll give you a rude nickname on top of it all, and if you really really set him off, he'll actually try to fight you. Yeah. Really. As tough as he tries to be, he tends to come off as "cute" instead. He's not quite as brave as he is when he's older, as some things (read: monsters and Giet) still kind of scare him, but when push comes to shove, he'll do whatever he has to. Within reason. He's reckless, but not quite as much as his adult self. Relationships Tiny!Moses: First person he ran into in the dressing room. Has Giet (read: epically scary monster who is also kinda awesome to ride on) and is the leader of the Red Wolves, of which he joined. Flynn: Flynn from just before Tales of Vesperia starts. He doesn't want to believe that, but he knows it's true. It's still weird, which makes this Flynn weird. He's got a ton of questions for this Flynn, but he is shy about asking them doesn't think it's worth it. Musette: She's the old lady he ran into who told him where he was. She has a name, but he's not going to call her by it. She's an old lady, so he's gonna call her an old lady; simple as that. Female!Yuri: Yuri in girl form. They sorta got off to a bad start, on his side anyway. She kept calling him cute, so he called her a Witch Lady. She went off and made food for him and such, but she's still a Witch Lady. And weird. Yuri Beep: Yuri from just before entering Tarqaron. They got off to an awkward start, but Yuri's okay with his older self for now. Even though he knows this Yuri is really him from the future, he finds it all way too weird to accept and thus refuses to. Tiny!Forcystus: The first half-elf Yuri's ever met. He can tell Forcystus doesn't exact trust him, but he feels that, after enough time, he'll open up a little more.